


Despedida...

by Seikatsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Pain, Presumed Dead, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikatsu/pseuds/Seikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitaki (invidente) se casa con el hermano de Tesukawa, Hitoshi. Con el tiempo el pueblo en el que viven comienza a tener problemas para mantener la economia por lo que Hitoshi embarca a una tierra lejana para lograr mejorar la situacion dejando sola a Hitaki quien poco a poco comienza a deteriorar su salud tanto fisica como psicologica y Tesukawa solo puede mirarla pasar todo esto. Con la llegada de un grupo que busca barco para viajar Tesukawa decide ayudarlos al igual que buscar a su hermano cuando lo encuentra este ya ha creado una nueva vida junto a otra chica a la cual dice amar, ambos hermanos pelean. ¿Que pasara con Hitaki despues de esto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedida...

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Cynthia, esto es escrito sin fines de lucro.
> 
> En este pequeño relato solo trato de expresar los sentimientos de desesperación de Tesukawa al igual que la tristeza que le invade el no ser correspondido. También se hace mención a la posible relación Tesukawa x Yuki y ahí si me deben disculpar pues no recuerdo si en esa parte el sabia que era una chica.
> 
> Lamento si a alguien le molesta mi intento de Lemon es el primero que termino y la verdad para mi gusto salió pésimo solo espero que no sean tan malos conmigo u.u hice lo mejor que pude.
> 
> -..- Dialogo  
> “Cursiva” Recuerdos y pensamientos de Hitaki  
> “Cursiva en negritas” Pensamientos y recuerdos de Tesukawa

El viaje había sido en vano toda esperanza y estima que tenia hacia su hermano ya estaba muerta, jamás podría verlo de la misma manera ahora solo era un maldito infeliz al que por mas que deseara no podía matar, no con aquella mirada de tristeza en esos ojos tan iguales a los de ella.

\- Tesukawa…-

Fue lo último que escucho de aquella persona tan similar a él. Nadie dijo nada a la hora de partir no es que el quisiera que le tratasen de animar y se sentía agradecido del respeto que los presentes le daban.

“ _Yo sé que el regresara Tesukawa, cuando el vuelva seremos muy felices juntos”_

Dolía y mucho recordarla, él siempre la amaría mas que nada en el mundo pero aunque trato de ayudarla y dio el máximo simplemente le fallo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella? la pregunta que mas lo asustaba aun rondaba en su mente cual espina encajada (?) ¿Qué pasaría con las esperanzas y sueños de ella?

“ _Él están amable…”_

_“Yo sé que me ama tanto como yo le amo…”_

_“¿Por qué aun no regresa?...”_

_“Esperare por el siempre…por que le amo tanto…”_

Apretó con fuerza la madera bajo sus manos y miro el panorama que el océano le regalaba, tanta impotencia tantas cosas que quería decir y hacer pero solo podía estar ahí pensando cuan miserable seria ella, no soportaría verla mas destrozada de lo que ya era, ¿su sonrisa algún día volvería? No lo sabia, en verdad no sabia que pasaría después de esto y él solo podía estar aterrado ante cualquier panorama que imaginase.

Miro su reflejo sobre el mar, si tan solo él pudiera hacer algo no importaba que con tal de verla feliz. Tal vez si el cumpliera su deseo, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

“ _No sabes cuanto te aprecio Tesukawa…”_

_“Tu siempre estas a mi lado…”_

_“¿No te aburres acaso de mi?…”_

_“Siempre me haces reír…”_

Se sentía helado, pero no podía mas que estar ahí afuera contemplando el mar, ni si quiera cuando los demás se preocuparon por él quiso abandonar su lugar. Miro a la luna tal vez ahí encontraría una respuesta.

****

**_“¿Qué puedo hacer?...”_ **

**_“¿Acaso esto se pudo haber evitado?...”_ **

**_“Por qué me debí encontrar contigo…”_ **

**_“Tengo miedo…”_ **

**_“Yo solo quiero que sea feliz…”_ **

**_“La amo tanto…”_ **

****

_“Hitoshi…”_

Un suspiro, una lágrima y un dolor indescriptible…jamás podría superarlo nunca podría ser alguien importante para ella, se sentía tan diminuto e inútil.

-  Ten esto –

Sorprendido por no darse cuenta de la otra presencia, con disimulo limpio su mejilla y miro tras de si, una taza con café tal vez se le ofrecía junto con una sonrisa, casi por inercia la acepto.

\- Pensé que no estaría mal para este momento- sonrió la pelirroja mientras abrazaba sus brazos para mantener algo de calor.

\- Gracias…- Tomo un pequeño sorbo y volvió su mira una vez mas al océano, la pelirroja solo se acercó a la borda, miro su reflejo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- la pregunta fue rápida y sin siquiera levantar su vista

Silencio, ¿Cómo se sentía? Quiso reír mas no por burla hacia ella sino por que el mismo no lo sabia todo era un reburujo en su mente.

-Idiota, así me siento-

Una mirada de tristeza, una risa sarcástica y un cruce de miradas…

\- Hiciste las cosas lo mejor que pudiste-

\- Y mira como resulto todo-

Silencio…

-Uno nunca sabe que rumbo pueden tomar nuestras decisiones-

-¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

Otro silencio, ambas mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. Como si ella tuviera la solución a sus problemas, no debería molestarla es mas ni si quiera haberle contestado de esa manera.

\- Disculpa, no fue mi intención desquitarme contigo- la miro pero ella no lo miro

\- No te disculpes…yo no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes en este momento pues jamás he pasado por una situación como esta…pero se lo que es el miedo, la tristeza y el no querer fallarle a alguien-

La miro si sorprendido porque parte de su reburujo sentía todo eso, ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-No ganas nada con echarte toda la culpa, hiciste le que creíste mejor para Hitaki, siempre estuviste para ella, la amas…aunque ella solo te vea como un gran amigo y yo sé que ella aprecia todos esto de ti, nada de lo que hiciste fue en vano –

Un gracias, un buenas noches y muchas dudas sin respuesta en su cabeza aun pero un poco de alivio. Miro una vez más su reflejo antes de partir a su cuarto.

_“A donde vamos…”_

**_“Es una sorpresa…”_ **

_“Tu y tus sorpresas, nunca cambiaras”_

**_“No me digas que no te hacen feliz esas sorpresas…”_ **

_“Tu siempre sabes como hacerme feliz…”_

_“Por eso aprecio el que estés siempre a mi lado”_

****

Tal vez el jamás podría remplazarlo, ni ser amado con tanta intensidad pero por ella estaría dispuesto a todo si sabe que ella será feliz.

“ _Vuelve a mi Hitoshi…”_

Él le daría a su amado aunque sea solo un día, él le daría todo el amor que siempre ha guardado para si, por un instante simplemente seria la ilusión, anhelo y sueños de su amada. Con esa espada que ahora estaba entre sus manos haría todo eso para ella.

 

 

 Un amanecer más, un corazón roto en espera de su valiente caballero, un dolor intenso pero que mantiene bien oculto de los demás, por él soportaría, por él esperaría un poco más.

\- ¡Buenos días!, Señorita Hitaki aquí traigo su…-

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, la exhalación de sorpresa de su mucama y ella solo puede estar ahí actuando esta obra que también conoce.

\- Señorita Hitaki…su cabello, que ha hecho-

-Yo…pensé que si me lo cortaba me vería más bonita para el, tal vez…él…él…así vuelva-

Unas cálidas manos la   envuelve, su aun tuviera las energías podría como siempre imaginar que son de él pero hoy no, ella se siente mas cansada que antes.

\- Señorita, no importa como este su cabello usted siempre será hermosa-

\- Si es así, ¿Porqué el no vuelve?-

Un silencio incomodo, ella solo puede sentirse mas cansada y triste de lo que ya esta, pide estar sola no quiere ver a nadie tal vez Tesukawa si estuviera aquí. 

**_“Debes tener mas cuidado el caminar”_ **

**_“Otra vez te golpeaste contra la pared, deja de distraerte”_ **

Ríe, solo Tesukawa puede preocuparse tanto por ella como quisiera que el estuviera aquí para animarla pero confía, él podrá hacer lo que nadie ha podido.

\- Hitoshi…-

Tesukawa lo traerá devuelta…por que cuando el promete algo siempre lo cumple.

Todo transcurre tranquilo para ella, tiene fe, él hoy volverá y todo será como antes.

_“Sera como antes”_

_“O tal vez mucho mejor…”_

_“Porque el me ama…”_

_“Siempre juntos…”_

_“Siempre felices…”_

_“Solo nosotros dos…”_

Su ropa ha sido cambiada, su bandita para el cabello ya no esta y ante las miradas sorprendidas, él esta listo para esto, él la hará feliz aunque sea con un vil engaño, llega hasta su puerta y mira con ansias la madera frente a él tiene miedo no quiere echar a perder todo esto. Porque él por solo un instante se convertiría en un actor de esta cruel obra.

Toca la puerta como su personaje lo haría no espera respuesta simplemente ahí entra y ahí esta la chica que siempre ha robado sus suspiros y sueños, tan hermosa como siempre aunque su cabello ahora este corto, su preciado tesoro que ahora sufre en agonía por un maldito sin corazón.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –

Ya sabe la obra como pasara todo, simplemente debe seguir con esta mentira para ella, con un peinado que no es de él, ropa que jamás creyó usar y ahora una voz que tendrá que fingir  como no lograrlo después de todo son hermanos.

-He regresado por ti, mi amada-

Ella grita de felicidad y llorar, él sonríe y camina hasta donde ella se encuentra, la observa llorar más no de tristeza como siempre, ella hoy se ve tan feliz.

Lo abraza con fuerza casi tratando de que él no huya, su abrazo es correspondido con tal intensidad y ella ríe entre sus sollozos.

-Yo sabía que volverías, nadie me creyó pero yo nunca perdí la fe-

Un beso gentil una caricia en la mejilla de ella tanto lo anhelo, lo soñó y ahora esto era real, pero el beso no era para él era para su personaje.

\- Te amo Hitaki-

\- Yo a ti-

Un beso más intenso, más caricias y no solo en su cara. Tal vez algún día esto le destruya el corazón por engañarla, por mentirle pero lo vale si ella sigue sonriendo como ahora.

\- Hitoshi…-

Un suspiro contra su oído que le causa escalofríos por toda su columna, y ella solo lo toma de la mano y lo conduce hacia su cama.

\- ¿Segura que esto es lo que quieres?-

No es que dude de que ella lo quiera pero no deja de pensar que esto es una traición hacia ella, él solo se esta aprovechando de la situación se siente tan sucio, tan horrible persona pero no hay otra salida.

\- Si-

    Acaricia su mejilla con tanta dulzura, ella debe sentirse amada y lo más preciado para él. Le roba otro beso sobre sus labios y ella entreabre sus labios invitándolo a explorar y él con gusto acepta. Siente sus dientes, su aliento sabor vainilla y sus lenguas se juntan para formar un baile cuando el aire falta se separa y ella una vez mas pronuncia cuanto lo ama, la besa en el cuello para luego darle pequeños mordiscos mientras ella solo gime acaricia su cintura y comienza a desabrochar la ropa de ella.

Ella lo toca siente su espalda y se aferra a él con tanta fuerza, tiene miedo pero ella sabe que todo saldrá bien por que le ama tanto. Siente sus desnudez y se apena pero él la incita a que desabroche su camiseta, y ella lo hace se siente tonta por que no puede evitar el temblor en sus manos, él solo le susurra que todo estará bien que no tenga miedo.

Están hermosa, es mucho más hermosa de lo que siempre imagino una vez mas la besa en los labios, y le pide que espere un segundo para terminar de quitarse la ropa.

-Tu solo relájate, todo estará bien-

Ella asiente y le sonríe, él acaricia su mejilla y vuelva a atacar su cuello, un suspiro por parte de ella y él se atreve a explorar otras zonas de ese cuerpo que tanto ama.

Para ella esto es el cielo es lo que siempre soñó, siente esas manos sobre su pecho acariciándola con tanta dulzura y ella solo dice su nombre con felicidad, su mundo se siente tan caliente le cuesta trabajo pensar en algo y solo se deja llevar por lo que siente. Comienza sentir como él se pega mas a su cadera, siente su miembro en su parte baja (soy pésima lose u.u) ella traga saliva con nerviosismo.

-Solo dolerá un momento, pero te prometo que después se sentirá mejor-

Le susurra al oído con tanto amor, la vuelve a besar sobre sus labios sabor vainilla.

-Tengo un poco de miedo…-

-Podemos parar, si tú lo deseas-

-No, yo confió en ti-

Ella lo toma del cuello y hace que le vuelva besar.

-Te amo…-

Ambos se susurran, ella ya no tiene miedo es lo que siempre a esperado y sabe que él no le hará daño, suelta un pequeño grito al sentir a su amado entrar en ella, le duele mucho, él le dice que todo estará bien y ella solo asiente, le toma unos minutos acostumbrarse y con algo de pena le pide a él que continúe.

Es un movimiento lento que ella disfruta, su mundo comienza dar vueltas y lo único que piensa es lo maravilloso que se siente esto, el ritmo va aumentando haciendo que ella suelta varios gemidos.

**_“Te amo tanto…”_ **

**_“Que solo por ti sigo con este engaño…”_ **

**_“Solo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar…”_ **

-Te amo-

Todo termina, tratan de controlar sus respiraciones, el la abraza por la espalda y besa la nuca de ella mientras le dice cuanto la ama.

**_“Si solo tu pudiera corresponderme a mi…”_ **

Ella se siente cansada pero tan feliz, acaricia el rostro de él para luego tocar aquellos cabellos cortos que tanto le encanta, que siempre disfruto en el pasado enredar sus dedos.

Y entonces ella descubre que no es él, que esto es más que una mera obra.

-Te amo-

Lo escucha, y ella se siente tan idiota quisiera decirle tantas cosas pero se siente tan cansada, con su dedo delinea los labios de a quien jamás valoro y con una sonrisa en su rostro se despide.

_-“Gracias por todo Tesukawa”-_

Él la mira sorprendido, ella cierra sus parpados a los lejos escucha la voz de Tesukawa pero no puede entender nada, se escucha tan lejana.

_“Perdóname…”_

_“Por no darme cuenta de ti…”_

_“Siempre estuviste aquí sufriendo por mi…”_

_“Si tan solo tuviera mas fuerzas…”_

_“Me gustaría corresponderte…”_

_“Pero ya es tarde…”_

_“Si pudiera volver a nacer a tu lado en otra vida…”_

_“Te daría todo el amor que tu me diste…”_

_“Adiós, Tesukawa”_

La ceremonia fue sencilla, la mayoría de los ahí presentes lloraban y colocaban flores de todos colores para ella, era un día perfecto de los que tanto amaba ella. Es como si todos su hubieran puesto de acuerdo para despedirla de la mejor manera.

**_“Gracias por todo”_ **

**_“Por dejarme estar a tu lado”_ **

**_“Por dejarme hacer te reír”_ **

**_“Por dejarme limpiar tus lagrimas”_ **

**_“Por dejarme ser tu apoyo en tu enfermedad”_ **

**_“Por dejarme amarte tanto”_ **

Él se despide de ella con una sonrisa, sin lágrimas, con un ramo de las flores que mas le encantaban a ella oler.

 

**_“Hoy es un hermoso día, de los que tanto le encantan a ella”_ **

****

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier duda, comentarios seria muy bueno para mi, solo que sin insultarme u.u  
> Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.


End file.
